Never Random
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Ino didn't believe in things happening by "random" and so when Sasuke Uchiha asks her to his Prince Ball Birthday bash not for the reasons she thinks she's more than happy to go. But, when she finds out the harsh truth, what is to happen? SasuIno.


**_Never Random_**

**_Summary: Ino didn't believe in things happening by "random" and so when Sasuke Uchiha asks her to his Prince Ball Birthday bash (not for the reasons she thinks) she's more than happy to go. But, when she finds out the harsh truth, what could happen to Sasuke and Ino? _**

**_Chapter one: Lucky Is My First Name_**

_Divine intervention. In my right mind, yes I believe is what happened, I mean what else could it have been? Luck? Chance? Honestly, I doubt that, if things happened by "random", then why aren't there more millionaires in this world who "randomly" win a lotto ticket? Exactly my point. -Ino Yamanka_

_Author's point of view._

The sun wasn't shining, the harolders weren't singing hyms (right then and there), there was no light beaming down that exploded the moment out of porportion. It was a dull day so far, with the sun only peeking out through the grey clouds, afraid tho wake all teenagers out of their slumber. School wasn't canceled, so Ino sat in her 1st period class with a hand supporting her golden head. She smiled underneath her turtle neck that she brings up over her nose on occasion out of sheer habit.

As she listened to the teacher's voice fade into a drab abyss she was suddenly poked. She swirled around, her eye and body hungry for action towards her assailant. Sasuke looked at her with half a smirk on his gorgeous face. Ino melted, she began to play with his pencil by swiriling the eraser, while Sasuke held the pencil in his hand.

"Cute." He smiled to her, Ino blushed as if her face had a dial on it, that could turn it darker, and darker until the deepest shade of red was uncovered. She giggled, shrugging her shoulder with mild care.

"So...this Saturday do you have anything to do?" He said slowly, letting her process his words. Ino's head shook in shock.

"Shut up! Get out! Nuh-uh! Shut up!!" She said excitedly, Sasuke looked horrified, he had moved back a couple inches for protection. The class had crashed into a halt, shattering all noise and previous lectures.

"Ino do you care to tell me the problem, and why it is you're turned around; distracting my greatest pupil?" Kakashi said winking to Sasuke, Ino bent her head down in embarrasment.

"Oi, Kakashi-sama, she was only asking for my pencil, but I jokingly told her "no"." Sasuke lied for her, Ino didn't like liars, but Sasuke seemed to be an exception this time.

"Hai, well let her barrow it, and move on." He said, blushing slightly, Ino raised her eyebrow, but at Kakashi's gaze she averted it quickly.

"Are you serious?" She whispered in pure enjoyment.

"As a punch in the eye." He assured, Ino grasped her heart in glee.

"I'm not doing a thing--a thing." She said, leaning in to him, waiting for him to continue with his proposition.

"Well, my Prince Ball, is coming up. Its this thing my family does--" Sasuke started, "When, you turn 17!" Ino shouted jumping out of her seat backwards which resulted in her entire desk tipping over sending her crashing on to the floor.

A curious crowd gather and Kakashi slid through it with ease.

"Ino are you alright?" He said motioning for someone to call the nurse. Ino hopped up in mortification.

"Yes, sir." She said, sort of wobbly. Sasuke held her down with his arms.

"I just gave her a bit of information, important news. She took it well, yet manifested it loudly." Sasuke said, trying to adjust her on him.

"Well good man, what was it?" Kakashi asked, his eyes intrigued at what would make a girl jump like that.

"Hn." Sasuke said, not wanting the whole class to be riled up, Kakashi looked expectantly, as if he was refusing to take that as an answer.

"Its very personal, sir, it could offend many people." He warned, Kakashi blew it off, and looked back in curiousity.

"My Prince's Ball, sir." Sasuke mumbled.

Class was ended, and Kakashi seemed to be more offended than the other girls. Sasuke left class in a hurry, trying to move on to 2nd period without a mob chasing him down for invitations. By third period, Ino had stopped him and surprisingly got him all by himself in the hall, as he ventured to the bathroom.

"You know," She giggled, digging her right foot around in circles and twisting her body whimsically with her hands put together.

"You never, invited me properly." She smiled, with a little goof of a laugh.

"Oh, okay." Was all Sasuke said, he dug his hand into his pocket and brought out a candy red envelope 'Ino' deeply encrested in gold. Ino nearly fainted, Sasuke put it behind his back.

"Your uninvited you do anything dramatic again." Sasuke said, not ready for her high doeses of energy bursts. Ino pretended to lock her mouth and put her key in her front pocket. He handed it to her, she grasped the envelope in joy, running her fingers over its elegant covers.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said after unlocking her mouth, she hugged him and nearly fell down from the fact that she was actually hugging him.

No, Ino didn't believe in random, it was a divine intervention.

Sasuke waited for Ino to be out of sight before he sat down on the bench next to the bathroom. As he looked to the hallway windows he saw the sun disappear beneath the dark clouds. He smiled, it was a great look on the sky, being dark grey without color.

"Hn." He smirked, he pulled out his cell phone and called someone to meet him at the bench. A fast blur of color flashed before his eyes a few minutes later. He smiled to his partner, "She took it, all of it, she was drinking all of it. Heh, practically eating out of my hands." Sasuke said laughing a deep laugh. His partner, went for a deep laugh as well, slow then maniacly fast. Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"Too much?" His partner sqeaked, Sasuke nodded. Sasuke looked to the sky again--man did he love it when it matched his moods.

A/N: Tell me what you think so farrrrr, thank you for reading it!! Sorry its so short, next some new characters and a new setting!! Maybe the Ball... please review!!!

Love,

SnowyWolfe,

GOD Bless you!


End file.
